Mystic
by Amaira Spark
Summary: A story of 4 wolf pups with extroadinary powers. Their adventure begins after their parents are mudered, and lera of varying kinds take them in.
1. Chapter 1 Bloodshed

Mystic:

I was 5 days old when my parents were murdered.

In the dark forest, blue eyes flashed. They belonged to a she-wolf, gray, with a white snip. Her eyes scanned the forest wearily, a pup hanging from her jaws. Her feet made no sound as they ran across the icy ground. A dark dragga, the wolf's word for alpha male, followed behind her, a pup swinging from his jaws as well. His amber eyes were unusual for his black coat. No sound came from the little family, as they hurried across the open ground. Winter was late, red, orange and yellow leaves, still hung desperately to the trees. A sudden gust of wind blew the fallen leaves, and the drappa jumped, clearly frightened. Then they bolted. Leaves churning under their giant paws, they fled into the trees. As they drew near an opening in the trees, the drappa's eyes grew wide in horror. A lone black wolf, white spots on his muzzle, stood before them.

He smiled darkly, "Veren, Dedimus, long time no see."

The dragga drew forward, hackles raised, "Kerin, what are you doing here?" his voice a hard growl.

Both draggas bared their teeth, and drew up their tails, before Kerin answered. "I have a new job, brother; you see after I was exiled from your sniveling pack, I found a new one, more accustomed to my… tastes. Xe will be so excited to know I've found you. You see we've been looking for you for a long time."

His eyes were full of cunning as he sidled towards the other dragga. Dedimus let out a low warning growl; they began to circle each other.

Kerin's voice was taunting, "No where to run now brother, no betas to come to your rescue."

"Do you already forget the last time a beat you? You ran away, tail between your legs."

"Ah, but you see that's where you're wrong brother. I learn, I plan, I am not you." He spat with hatred. "Not that that matters now, your only inches away from your death, I guess I should thank you. After all, you've given Xe a reason to need me. Did you really think you could escape her decree?"

"At least we tried, what did you do except run right into her paws."

With a snarl, they sprang at each other; Dedimus immediately threw the pup to the drappa. Eyes flashed in the bushes, and reinforcements streamed out into the clearing. A brown dragga sprang for Dedimus's throat. Their snarls echoed around the clearing. A heart wrenching howl went out, then was cut off. A yelp was heard, and then the clearing went silent.

A small blue drappa padded confidently out of the forest. She inspected the bodies with glee, her muzzle becoming stained with blood. Kerin crawled over to her on his belly, and bowed.

"Xe, my queen, how may I be of service?"

"Shut up Kerin, no one wants to hear you talk. So they thought they could escape huh? Do others think like this?" She glared at Kerin, "Answer me Sikla!"

Kerin flinched from her words, his eyes rolling with fear. Sikla was the lowest name a wolf could be called. It was certainly unfitting for a strong dragga like Kerin to be called that.

"I'm sorry Xe, I, I, I, don't know!" With a yelp, Xe's paw racked across his face, drawing blood.

"Kerin, I tire of your ways, where are the pups?"

"Th, they, they're out in the forest, we didn't think,"

"You're not supposed to think!" she snarled, baring her teeth, "You're supposed to wait, and report to me. Why in the name of Wolfbane would you let day old pups…" She stopped, and blood stained lips, parted in glee, "Because they won't survive the night. Veren's pups won't make it on their own, they certainly won't survive the snow. You've done well, despite your stupidity Kerin. Now go, we must find other's that have wished to escape. Soon all the wolves will bow to my command, but first let us rise Wolfbane, like my foolish mother Morgra once tried to do."

The wolves shivered at the mention of the evil one. The pack followed Xe, down the slope and into the night. Xe and her pack's triumphant howls sounded through the valley. As the mist came in, the Balkar, Xe's pack, vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Chapter Two:

The Beginning

A ruby colored fox picked its way through the snow. Her head hung. Her kits had recently been killed by a passing grizzly.

"Stupid bear!" she thought angrily, green fire dancing in her eyes, it died as her grief overcame her. Snowflakes coated the path, as well as the fox, and she shook herself. Her nimble paws made no sound as she picked her way through her forest. Suddenly her ears pricked forward. Had she heard one of her kits calling? She bounded across the snow, pausing every so often to listen. She sniffed the air, she smelled something, not sure what it was, she crept forward slowly. A whimper came up from a bundle on the ground. A gray pup lay on the ground, almost covered with snow. She dug the pup out, and carried it to her den. It was a cozy niche between the roots of a tree. Diving into it she deposited the pup in her nest. Then she went back for the others.

Far away, across the forest other families trying to escape Xe, fell against the balkar. Lera banded together, each helping each other until, four litters remained, orphaned, taken in by lera of different kinds. Be it bear, fox, coyote, or cougar, lera banded against Xe, taking in the abandoned pups, for an unknown reason. Some say the sight was at work, others that Tor and Fenriss were unhappy with Xe. Whatever the reason the pups survived their first winter, and drifted into spring…

Serii:

"C'mon Hanira, the sun's waiting!" Serii, a golden pup, called to her slightly lighter sister.

"Falcon says we shouldn't leave the den without her though." Hanira pointed out to Serii, always having been the more sensible of the two. Her brothers were dead, who else would look after Serii?

"Shut up, Falcon won't be back for another hour, she says she's hunting, whatever that is."

Playful Serii bounded onto the ledge that surrounded their mother's den. Falcon was a cougar. Reluctantly Hanira followed. Serii ran down the slope, sending rocks showering down the mountain. Hanira on the other hand, was practicly falling down the mountain, not at all happy to be on the mountain.

"C'mon stop being a turtle! Follow me!" she yipped, flying into a meadow, only to collide with a tree stump.

"Serii! Are you ok?" Hanira rushed to her sister's side, forgetting all about the mountain.

Galaed:

The pup stared after the fox. His gray coat blowing in the wind, matched with his black paws, and yellow eyes. He was a classic gray wolf. He had been with the fox for only a little, enough so that his eyes, and ears opened, and he could walk. She had abandoned him just before spring. The fox had no way of taking care of four hungry wolf pups, so Amber had chosen the weakest, and left it when there was no other option. He whimpered hungrily. Amber had taught him little hunting skills, he had only just caught an insect, when she left him. Determined to find something, he sniffed the crisp air. He smelled rabbit, and mouse.

"Maybe, just maybe I can get one of those." he thought glumly.

Creeping forward, he got closer and closer keeping brush behind him. He sprang, and missed the rabbit. It shot off like a bullet, leaving the pup well behind. Galaed tried to follow, but the rabbit outran him. He stood panting from exhaustion, before turning his attention to something else. At the base of a tree a squirrel had fallen and broken its neck. Wearily he sniffed it, and was shocked to find that it had only been dead for a few hours. Shaded by the tree, he ate the squirrel. His stomach ceased its grumbling. Something instinctive told him he needed to find shelter, and fast.

Fenra:

Fenra awoke slowly, blinking her green eyes sleepily. Stifling a yawn, she stretched the muscles under her white pelt rippling. She padded over, and shook her siblings awake. Iaca awoke first, black and gray spots making her unlike others of her kind. Her brother, Erender, also having unusual patches of black and brown, grumbled at them both, and went back to sleep. Iaca soon ended that with a powerful jump onto his chest.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" he growled.

His grinning sisters knew better, then to believe him, and they continued harassing him until emerald eyes opened slowly.

"Now what was so important you had to wake me up?"

"We're hungry," They chorused, "Let's go hunting."

"Member Jabella told us she wouldn't wake till spring, and she's certainly not up yet.," Iaca nodded towards the sleeping grizzly.

"Fine we'll go, but only cuz I'm," his stomach let out a grumble to emphasize his point, "hungry too."

The pups set off through the rocky woods, sticking to snow drifts, keeping their white coats from sticking out. Silently Erender flicked his tail towards, a rabbit munching clover shoots that were coming up. Iaca and Fenra, snaked closer. When they were in position, Erender rushed forward, scaring the rabbit right into Fenra's waiting jaws. With a snap, Fenra broke its neck. With a sickening yelp, Fenra fell, her body twitching.

"Fenra!" they cried.

Ariss:

The black pup awoke sleepily his white face and icy blue eyes, made for an interesting combination. Yawning, he got up, and padded outside. His mother and siblings lay asleep still. Gini, a dark gray form with even darker stripes, and blaze, stirred, and blinked sleepily. Her yellow eyes pierced the murky morning mist, as she stared at her brother. She was the only she-wolf of the litter.

"Where are you going Ariss?" she whispered.

"Go back to sleep, and don't wake Lua," he growled nodding to the gray pup that was identical to his sister, except for his white belly.

"Be careful," she whimpered to his disappearing paws. Sighing she nestled her nose back into her paws.

Ariss ran through the forest, stirring up flurries of powdery snow. He missed his brother. Galaed, the sikla of the group had been there one morning, and gone the next. He had asked Amber about it, but despite her protesting he could see the grief and horror in her eyes. He watched helplessly as her body grew gaunt, he knew she blamed herself for Galaed's probable death. His litter mates didn't remember him at all. Ariss sighed. Much as he tried, he couldn't find his brother anywhere. Gini was the worrier, and pessimistic one of the three, Lua was, confident, and excitable, and Ariss, well Ariss was the wonderer. He had to know why up was up, why the sky changed color, who his real parents were... He had suspected he was different then Amber, and nature seemed to confirm his suspicions as he grew taller, and longer then his foster mother. Something crackled in the brush behind him, and as he spun around to face it, his eyes grew wide.


	3. Chapter 3 Emerging Powers

Chapter Three:

Emerging Powers:

Serii:

Boom! Serii had crashed into a stump that had appeared out of nowhere. Her vision swam, and she felt herself drop. She was swimming in darkness. Her paws churned, but to no avail, she kept sinking into the blackness. A flash of light burst through the darkness blinding her. When she could see again, she gasped. A dark castle loomed forbiddingly before her. The walls were crumbling, and an instinctive fear grew inside her. Man had built this. Turning tail she fled into the forest. She felt like had she been running forever. She stopped panting, and the hair on the back of her neck rose. It was the castle, she had just run in a huge circle! Pushing her paws back into work, she tore off, straight as a bullet. Wearily she collapsed at the first opening in the dark forest. Her amber eyes scanned the clearing wearily searching out the dreaded castle. As she realized it wasn't there she exhaled, tongue lolling. Wagging her tail happily, she felt it brush against something. Spinning around, she was looking right into the castle's gate!

Had she grown up in a pack, the wolf pack's storyteller would have told her the legends of Fell, Morgra, Larka, Wolfbane, Tor, Fenriss, Grasht, Sita, Dammam, Va, Fren and The Sight. The varg, the wolves' s special name for themselves, had many legends. The castle she was out now was the one of Fell, and Larka's, the castle Morgra's trial was held before, and more importantly, it was Wolfbane's castle. Wolfbane was the devil of the varg, Tor was the drappa goddess, and Fenriss was the dragga's god. Wolfbane's castle, was a dreaded place, it was a place of great power, and of loss.

Galaed:

Gritting his teeth against the wind that had suddenly picked up, he staggered forward. Leaves, and snow whipped into his face. Finally he found shelter under a thick bush. It didn't keep out everything, but it was better then staying in the open. Rain came down in huge drops. Grumbling, Galaed curled up, trying to keep himself as warm, and dry, as possible. As he drifted into sleep a flash of lite appeared around his body. Yellow, the exact color of his eyes, pulsated in a shield around His body. Raindrops that hit it bounced off, and his right front paw glowed with the same eerie yellow light.

Fenra:

Her body writhed in pain. She saw her sibilings rush over. She couldn't hear or answer them, she could only lie there helplessly, as green overcame her vision. She saw her body in the hollow.

"Why can I see myself?" she mentally screamed. "Oh my Tor I'm dead!"

Her panicked gaze looked closer at her body, her eyes glowed green. She saw Erender tell Iaca to try and get Jabella up. She tried to move and couldn't looking down at her own body, she gasped. She was the rabbit she killed, trapped by her own paws.

"But how can I see if I'm-it-is dead?" she wondered.

Suddenly her-its-body jerked, and with a flash of green she was back in her own body. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Just that effort drained her energy. With a groan she shakily got to her paws. She felt her brother brace himself against her, keeping her upright. She saw his jaws move but she couldn't hear him.

"What if I can never he again?" she thought fearfully.

Ariss:

Icey blue eyes met see through gray. A old wolf, transparent as it was, was standing behind him.

"Who, who are you?"he whispered.

"You can see me?" the she-wolf asked, almost stunned, her rough voice cracking, "My it has been some time, since one of your kind could see us. As to the answer of your question, I am Morgra."

"Mor, Morgra?" he yelped. His coat bristled, where had he heard that name before.

"Child, you dare not know she who is Morgra!" she screeched, her voice hurting Ariss's ears.

"Um... no. What are you?" he asked, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"A past on, one to have not forgotten. One of secrets and tales, and lies and tricks. One of the first, Queen of the Knight, raiser of Wolfbane,"

"That's all very nice and all," Ariss interrupted, "but Amber's going to be wondering where I am... Oh I know, come with me and then my pack can meet you!"

"Foolish pup! You dare talk to me this way? You shall pay for your ignorence!" her voice grating against his ears, as she began a dark chant,

"Of so long ago,

a deed goes unknown,

four pups, lives of taken,

memories must awaken.

The Sight,

returns to spite,

all those evil-minded,

truths unwinded.

The power to see,

those that flee,

Earth's painful bounds,

only to lie with Hell's hounds.

The one that flees one's own shape,

her eyes stay behind for others to gape,

To walk with the eyes of the killed,

their breathing goes unstilled.

Powerful visions that haunt one's night,

Will return with Wolbane's first bite.

A power from far above,

a token not of Tor's love.

Field of protection,

Not found by detection.

Four become One,

The lera will run,

And Wolfbane shall arise again!

All earth torn to pieces, and then

As dark becomes light,

As they win the spectral fight,

When water moves on its own,

And shields sprout right from the bone,

All will truly see,

What Larka could never truly be!"

Ariss stood at attention, his hackles rising as the chant ended. Then a voice that was not his own rang out.

"Morgra! Leave now! Return to the Red Meadow, you must pay for your crimes."

"Dear Fell, do you not remember when I raised you as one of my own? When you were born of ice, dark, and hatred?"the she-wolf said, her voice full of cunning.

"Go!" He thundered, and with blood red mist, she was gone.


End file.
